Tempting
by Mayula
Summary: Things are always more tempting, when they are forbidden. not good /w summaries, just read it. AceXOC, rated "T" because it's the most used rating.  Titel may change when I come up with something better...suggestions please :
1. Chapter 1

**Well, yeah...this is my first story and I decided to go for an AceXOC, because I simply like such pairings^^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own OP, otherwise Ace would still be alive, birds could swim and fish could fly, instead, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda (give us Ace back ...and WB T_T)**

**Important: The setting is a little bit different. Blackbeard ATTEMPTED to kill Thatch, but he survived (YAY for his hair), so Ace didn't go after BB, thus, he is still alive(obviously)**

**

* * *

**

It was a calm, sunny day, somewhere in the New World and the Moby Dick was just about to reach a small island near the Red Line. Nearly the whole crew layed aimlessly around on deck, trying to cope with the nearly unbearable heat. Just a few hours ago it had been snowing and now they were almost melting in the sun. Even for those, who had been part of this crew for nearly a decade, it was still hard to get used to the drastic weather situations in this part of the Grand Line. Most envied their First and Second Commanders, who were apparently unaffected by the weather and played cards **(A/N: I actually don't know how to play cards...lol)**. Portgas D. Ace, the current Second Division Commander, was just about to take another card from the middle, when he heard somebody approaching him from behind. His hand stopped midway and was instead placed on his orange hat on his head while he turned around to look at the man behind him. A big grin formed on his freckled face as he looked at his fellow commander Thatch who seemed to have come to watch them play.

"Yo" Ace greeted the brown-haired man **(A/N: I think he was once blonde, but in the recent anime episodes he had brown hair)** with a lazy wave, wich the latter returned. Marco looked at the 4th Division Commander questioningly.

"Pops said we'll arrive at Lubia Island in about 20 minutes. You still have to organize everything before we get there, Marco" Thatch told them. Marco just sighed and laid his cards down, got up and went away from the other two. Ace immediately picked up the cards from the grounds and compared them with the ones in his hands.

"Thank god" he sighed. "He would've won that round"

* * *

At the same time on Lubia Island

She had already wondered, why everybody in town had been in such a rush, but when she heard of the soon arrival of the Withebeard Pirates, a small smile formed on the face of the young woman, who sat in a café and ate a piece of cake.

She had been searching for them for almost a month now and actually thought about leaving this island just a few hours ago, but now she was relieved that she didn't have to travel any further. She took another bite of the cake and sighed with a rather content look on her face. Even though she didn't like the village, she had to admit that their cakes were delicious.

A small breeze came from the sea and her long hair streamed out behind her. A man, who just passed her, looked at her in awe, but she just ignored him. She already got used to that and sometimes it just annoyed her. Since she was small, people have praised her for her beauty, but she got tired from hearing it.

After she paid for her cake, she lefr the café and continues looking around town. She was not in hurry or anything, as she didn't plan to meet the person she had been searching as soon as he arrived here. Instead she planned to watch the crew a little bit, before aproaching their ship. In fact, she was a little bit nervous as she had already heard lots of stories about Whitebeard and his 'sons'. She already figured that most of them would leave the ship after their arrival and hoped that HE would stay on the ship.

She sat down on a bench on a small hill behind the town, which allowed her a pretty good view of the whole village and the port, and took out a book and started to read.

* * *

Back on the ship

All of the commanders were running around, shouting orders at the members of their division. Marco had previously divided them in several groups. Some of them were in charge of supplies, while others were tasked with getting new alcohol, which had been labeled as etremely important by none other as the captain, Edward Newgate. Just the evening before they had emptied all of their barrels in one of their excessive parties. Now he sat next to Ace, Jozu and Thatch and watched the rest of the crew running around the ship, preparing their arrival.

Ace yawned and lied back on the deck. He was glad that he didn't have to go into town and could instead stay on the ship. It was sometimes fun going around in the villages, but today he just didn't feel like doing anything at all. He knew, that most of the others thought that the heat didn't affect him because of his devil fruit, but in fact it did. He didn't feel hot actually, it just made him damn lazy. He listened to Marco's and Thatch's argument, whether they should tag along with the rest of the crew or not, but he didn't care for the outcome and instead just closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He felt the Moby Dick rocking, as they just docked at the harbor and opened his eyes again and instead watched the crew leaving the ship. He looked at the other three commanders sleepily and earned a laugh from Thatch.

"Go sleep, Ace. Your look horrible right now!" he advised the young man and patted him on his back. Ace just mumbled something inaudible and lied down once more, placed his hat on his face and closed his eyes.

Marco looked at his young fellow in slight envy. He always wondered how Ace could sleep in broad daylight, while other people were around. He didn't know why, but he could never do that. Somehow it was against his nature to let others see him sleep on deck. It had something to do with the respect the other had for him. Even though they were all something like 'brothers', he was still the crew's vice and he was known for being calm and composed all the time. Ace on the contrary, was always in a way childish and carefree.

* * *

Back on Lubia Island

The young woman lowered her book as she heard the voices of several men coming from the village. She saw the big ship at the dock and the many men running around town and carrying wooden boes and barrels. From what she could see, HE was not among the men.

'Good' she thought. 'Makes it easier for me.'

She put the book back in her backpack and proceeded to go back to the village. As she passed through it, she looked around to make sure HE was not among the men. She recognized some of the faces from the wanted posters in her hometown and the newspapers.

After just a few minutes, she had already reached the port and was standing right in front of the famous Moby Dick. She stopped and looked up at the ship. She had never been this close to the famous Whitebeard or his crew and ship's size simply amazed her. She looked around and waited until a crowd of crew members left the ship. Now, nobody seemed to be around anymore, which was the perfect opportunity for her.

She felt her heart beating increase and took a deep breath. She was extremely nervous right now, something, that she was actually not used. She opened her eyes with a firm llok and marched towards the footbridge which led up to the ship. Hell, she had already jumped down a cliff without hesitating, so this could be no worse.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes again. It was unexpectedly calm around him. The deck was nearly empty and the other three commanders, who had been net to him before, were now sitting in front of their father and chatted with him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again while looking around, until his eyes stopped at the ships entrance. He felt his heart stop for a split second in surprise.

Right at the entrance was a young woman, not older than him and looked around with an unsure expression. She was frail and her skin was nearly white. In contrast to that, she had long, black hair which went down straight to her waist and even from the distance he could see her big emerald eyes which locked on his for a short moment, before she turned her gaze away again and instead fixed her eyes on his father and the other three commanders.

Ace was unsure of what he should do now, but was saved by Whitebeard who had just noticed her. This also caught the attention of the rest who turned around and looked at her in surprise.

A smile suddenly appeared on her face as she slowly approached the group.

"Hello Marco-niichan" she greeted the First Division Commander, who stared at her in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Mia!"

* * *

**Ok, that's it for the first chapter...it is relatively short, I'll try to fix that for future chapters^^**

**There will be humor...starting from the next chapter..:)**

**Please tell me what you think, what I could do better, since it's my first story**

**Note: ****"Niichan" means big brother**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok...so I got up this morning and immediately had to check if I got any reviews...so I switch my laptop on, log in on and go to "Story Stats" and there I see: 0 hits, 2 reviews...and I was like "WHAT?" ****I mean, how can you get 2 reviews, when nobody read it? (Now it's 0 hits and 5 reviews lol)**

**Then next I see, that my story is on 1 fav story list and 1 story alert list, so of course I had to visit their profiles and well...I really like Twistergirl14 now :) (BTW she has 3325 fav stories) she likes Linkin Park (my fav band), Lord of the Rings (best book+movie ever) and she plays video games...I'm your fan now :D**

**Back to the topic, thank you my reviewers, please continue to support me (you might get cookies) and umm...yeah...I forgot what I wanted to say, sry _**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece (still) belongs to Eiichiro Oda, fish can't fly, birds can't swim and Ace and WB are only alive in all the wonderful fanfictions...but my OCs belong to me, if you want to use them (which you don't) you gotta ask me first :)**

"Hello Marco-niichan" she greeted the First Division Commander, who stared at her in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Mia!" Marco got up from the ground, still surprised to see the girl in front of him. The last time he had seen her was 6 month ago, when he had visited her for her 17th birthday. She hadn't changed at all since then. She wore her standard light brown dress, which went nearly down to her knees. It was simple, but still looked good on her. She had her usual carefree smile on her face as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Niichan" he heard her muffled voice against his purple jacket **(A/N: for some reason I really like his jacket lol)**, she was about one head smaller than him. He returned her hug and lifted her up a little bit, which made her giggle.

"God Mia, sometimes you still behave like a child" he tried to scold her, but he couldn't make a serious face. He was glad to see her again , after all she was an important person to him and he had never been good at scolding her.

Mia giggled again. "Technically I'm still a child" she smiled at him to which Marco could only sigh.

"That doesn't mean you have to behave like one. You should behave appropriate to your age!" he lectured her and flicked her forehead.

"Oww, you meanie" she struck her tongue out to him, as he turned his back to her, and rubbed her forehead. Instead of listening to him, she turned her attention to Whitebeard, who had kept silent until now and had just watched the two in amusement.

"Hello Ojiisan (Grandfather)" she greeted the big man in front of her with a hint of a curtsy and smiled her ever-sweet smile.

"Guarararara, little girl, you sure have grown since the last time we met!" he laughed. **(A/N: Have you ever noticed that his laugh sounds like he is suffocating? xD) **

"That's probably because the last time we met was 10 years ago and I was 7 at that time. But I have to say, you don't look even one day older since then." she remarked.

"Charming as always!" Whitebeard smiled.

By now, most of the crew had returned to the ship and was now wondering, who the girl was, who stood in front of their captain without even a hint of nervousness. They were quickly filled in by the ones who had been on the ship since the beginning. Some of them even recognized her, as they also met her 10 years ago.

"By the way, girl, why have you come here?" the captain asked her after taking a big mouthful of the wooden barrell with sake, that some of his men have just brought him.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot why I came here" she exlaimed, now remembering her 'mission'.

"How can you forget something like that?" Marco inquired with a deep sigh. _'Such a airhead' _he thought.

"Bleh, don't sigh all the time, Marco-nii" her beautiful face had turned into a pout. Ace, who had stayed silent all the time, had to chuckle lightly at her face expression. From the moment that she set foot on the ship, he was mesmerized by her, the way she talked and the way she moved. She had something carefree and innocent about her, which made him want to protect her. He leaned against the ship's site behind him and rested his elbows on top of it and continued to watch Mia. She still hadn't noticed him, after the short glance at the beginning, which made him rather disappointed.

"Like I said, it can happen to everybody that he or she forgets something. For example 3 years ago, Marco, do you still remember?"

"Don't start over with this story. I already apologized to you for forgetting your birthday"

"See? You forgot my birthday, but then you want to lecture me, because I forgot something. If you look at it from an psychologically point of view, such a habit is not very good and I advise you to change that!" Now it seemed more like she was lecturing him, not the other way around.

"Hai hai (ok ok)! Marco sighed once again, but this time to admit his defeat.

"She has a point there, Marco!" Now even Whitebeard got involved in their little argument, siding with the young woman rather with his 'son'.

"I got it now, you two" Marco raised both of his hands in front of his body in an defending pose. "But now we totally got off the topic. Why are you here Mia?"

"Well that is..." she looked around uncomfortable "I don't want to talk about that in front of everybody"

"Don't make such a scene Mia, just spit it out already!" Marco was getting more and more impatient.

"Well sorry, but it is a personal matter. I think I don't have to talk about that in front of the whole crew" she glared at him angrily and crossed her arms in front of her body, cleary showing everybody that she wouldn't say a single word as long as everybody was around.

"Fine, we will go to the meeting room and you can tell us there. Other than me, Mia and the commanders, nobody is allowed to interfere!" Whitebeard declared and got up from his chair.

* * *

Whitebeard sat down on his chair in the huge room. In the middle was a square table with a total of seventeen chairs around it. Other than him, Mia and Marco, seven other commanders had followed them to the room. Of course, Ace, Jozu, Thatch and Vista were there and also Haruta, the onl female commander and Fossa, the commander of the 15th division.

They all took a seat at the table and waited for Mia, who sat between Marco and Thatch and opposite to Ace and Jozu, to begin.

"So, girl, tell us now why you came here"

Mia sighed and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, she instantly met the gaze of Ace's black eyes, who were fixed on her again. It only lasted for a short moment, but she could feel her heart miss a beat. She cleared her throat in embarassement and looked at Whitebeard.

"Well, the reason I came here was to find Marco-niichan. I've already searched for you guys for nearly a month and was actually quite glad to finally find you before it was too late."

"Too late for what?" Marco inquired in furrowed his eye brows. She seemed to be serious all of a sudden and he hoped that nothing bad had happened.

"Well, actually Okaasan (Mother) sent me...she...is going to marry soon" she finally admitted.

"What? Oneechan will marry?" Marco exlaimed in surprise.

"Wait! Time out!" Ace got up with a confused look, which earned him an even more confused look by the others.

"What is it, son?" Whitebeard asked and took a sip of his sake.

"I'm confused now. What's the relationship between you two? I mean, you.." he looked at Mia "..call Marco your brother and you.." he now directed his eyes at Marco "..call her mother sister. That's not logical!"

"Marco is not my brother." Mia simply stated and shrugged. "He is my uncle"

"That explains it...but why do you call him niichan and not uncle?"

"Because Marco-niichan forbade me to call him uncle, because he feels too old when I adress him with that title" She said the whole sentence in one breath, making her sound like a small child, who recited something said by the parents.

Everybody, except for Marco burst out laughing after a few seconds of complete silence.

"What? I'm not that old and I'm practically her brother, so why shouldn't she call me niichan?" he glared at them.

"You know, Marco, " Ace said while laughing "You are more of the serious and calm type, but that something like that could bother you that much...that's truly surprising!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, but we're totally off-topic again. So, Mia, who is neechan gonna marry and when?"

The young woman stifled her laughter. "Some guy from town. Don't expect me to remember his name. I don't really know him that well, but I know that he treats Mom well and that's enough for me. The wedding is in about 3 weeks."

"And she wants me to attend the wedding?"

"Of course she does! You're part of her important family, so she wants your blessings for the wedding as well. Besides, she rarely gets to see you, you know"

"You should really go, Marco" Vista suddenly said **(A/N: I just remebered there were some more people in the room O_O)**

Marco took a deep breath and thought about the matter for a short time. "All right" he finally said, "I'll go"

"Well, it's not like you had that much of a choice anyway. You know how Mom is, if you wouldn't come, she'd probably hunt you down for the rest of your life"

"Yeah..." Marco sweat-dropped. He could clearly remember his sister's personality.

"Then, it's decided! We will go attend your mother's wedding and to celebrate that, we will have a party now!" Whitebeard exclaimed.

"PARTY!" Ace and Thatch cheered and high-fived, before running out of the room, shouting orders at the crew to get food and alcohol.

"Wait! I never said that all of you are invited. Mom sent me to invite Marco, not the whole crew!" Mia seemed overstrained by the whole situation, but most of the others had already left the room, which left her with Marco and Whitebeard.

"What are you talking about? We are all part of one big family, so of course we will all come!" Whitebeard said as a matter of fact.

"Don't worry, Mia! Neechan will understand it!" Marco grinned and patted her on the back.

* * *

Some hours later

Mia sat at the back of the ship, away from the lively crew, who were still partying. At first, she did attend the party as it was fun, but then, that stupid Marco forbid her to drink any alcohol, then, some guys started a fight, which nearly developed to a brawl between the whole crew, with the captain sitting on the chair, laughing, and the commanders beating the hell out of each other.

She sighed and took out the book from earlier, but just flipped through the pages halfheartedly. She stopped after a few minutes, as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. She raised her head and saw the young man with the orange cowboy hat from earlier coming over to her. She tilted her head at him questioningly with a faint smile on her lips. He returned her smile and sat down next to her, with a mug of beer in his hand.

"Finished with beating up each other?" she asked him while putting her book away.

"Oh well, it was getting boring" he grinned. "I'm Ace, by the way" he added and held out his free hand to her. She hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed it and shook it.

"You're unexpectedly polite for a pirate, Mr. Portgas D Ace" she remarked.

"You know my full name?" he seemed rather surprised.

"I've seen your wanted poster before and there aren't that many pirates with freckles on sea"

He had to chuckle at this. "Why aren't you a pirate?" he asked her.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just Mom and Marco who are against me becoming a pirate"

"Even though he is a pirate himself?"

"He is not totally against it, he just doesn't want me to become one on a whim and end up joining some shady crew."

"So if you really want to, you can become a pirate?"

"Of course! They can't forbid it. After all it's my life and I make my own decisions. Marco-niichan is just too overprotective, he is the main problem. Mom is more or less okay with it."

"Well, that's just how Marco is. He may seem to strict sometimes, but he just cares about his family and he would do anything to protect it"

"I know!" she smiled and looked in the direction of the rest of the crew.

"Speaking of the devil..." she whispered and Ace turned around and saw Marco looking over to him. The blonde man got up and took a few steps towards the two.

"Yo, Ace! Come over here for a sec!" he called. Ace sighed and got up from the wooden floor.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit" he said and went over to his fellow commander

"What is it, Marco?" he asked the older man. Marco looked around to make sure nobody listened to them.

"Be careful, Ace!" he suddenly said and turned back to the black haired pirate.

"Wha-?"

Marco glanced at Mia, then turned back to Ace "I've seen how you have looked at her Ace. Don't go after her!"

"But I didn't-" Again he was interrupted by Marco.

"You haven't done anything...yet, and you won't make a move on her in the future, understood? I know you, Ace, you're quite the womanizer and I don't care what you do or who you meet or whatever, but Mia is my niece, she is a very important person to me and I can't have you play around with her or break her heart. Hell, I couldn't even look into my sister's eyes anymore."

Marco looked damn serious and Ace knew, that he was not joking. "I understand" he silently said before turning away from Marco and going back to the girl.

"Don't forget!" Marco called after him.

"What did he want? And what did he mean by 'Don't forget'?" Mia asked him as soon as he came back.

"Nothing" he smiled while sitting down net to her again. "Just something crew-related"

"Oh, okay" she said and looked at his face closely. She knew, that he wasn't telling the entire truth, but she also knew, that she shouldn't ask any further questions about it.

"So, are you going to stay with us until the wedding?" he finally asked the question that had been in the back of his head for quite a while now.

"No, I'll leave tomorrow. I have to get there before the wedding to help prepare it and you guys will be coming a few days before the wedding. Besides, I still have to prepare something special"

"Really?" Ace felt his good mood coming back, when he saw the girl's mischivious grin.

"Well, I really like shocking my mother and since I decided to leave home after her marriage, I need one last big clou before that."

"Like what?" Ace laughed.

"Dunno...jumping of a cliff, attacking a marine ship or something. I still haven't decided yet, but it's gonna be big." Her eyes sparkled at the mere thought of what she was going to do.

"Well, I better go now. The party seems to be over now and I still want to sleep for a few hours before setting off tomorrow" she got up with a sigh.

"Where are you staying?"

"I have a room in a hotel here in town"

"Then...I'll walk you there. After all it's dangerous in the dark"

She giggled and reached out her hand to help him get up. They walked to the rest of the crew, who were all lying on the deck, sleeping.

"Oh well, they won't wake up that soon!" Mia remarked and the two set off to the village.

It didn't even take them five minutes until they reached a small hotel in the village.

"Then..." Ace said while scratching the back of his head "This means good-bye for now"

"Yep...it does, but I'll see you in three weeks again. Greet Marco-niichan and the rest, okay?" she said, before suddenly hugging him. "And don't get raped on your way back, after all it's dangerous in the dark!" With that, she turned around and entered the hotel.

Ace remained in front of the door for a few moments _'Don't make it so damn hard for me'_ he thought with a small blush on his face. e turned around with a chuckle and went back to the ship.

* * *

**FINISHED! YAY! It's 2 am right now, BUT I finished the chapter, and it is longer than the first one ^.^**

**anyway, I'm also tired right now, so I'll go to bed now, good night everybody**

**and please review :)**


End file.
